


You're Mine

by Black_Dahlia0



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dahlia0/pseuds/Black_Dahlia0
Summary: This is an AU!Sasuke Uchiha story with my own CharacterSasuke Uchiha is a total asshole and a player, and he wants nothing more than to fuck girls and move on with his life.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

I smiled looking up at the university sign. It was the first year of college and I was ready to see all my friends. I could see Sakura talking with Hinata on the other side of the courtyard. Hurriedly I made my way over to them. Of course, we had hung out during the summer, but the last month, I had gone on a vacation with my parents to the beach. This was the first time I had seen them since then.

“Akita!” Sakura greeted me warmly pulling me into a hug. Her hair was tight back with her headband, but it had grown a little longer. I laughed hugging her back before pulling away and made my way to Hinata.

“How have you two been?” I asked smiling at the two.

“Great! How about you? You look great!” Hinata gestured to the rest of my body. I guess you could say that I was a late bloomer of sorts. I had tanned more over the summer and I finally filled out with some curves.

“I honestly have no idea where these came from.” I laughed.

“Who cares, first year of college and we all look hot.” Sakura gushed. “I’m sure we’ll see plenty of action.”

“The only action Hinata wants is from Naruto Uzumaki himself.” I wiggled my eyebrow at the purple haired girl who turned a shade of red in the face.

“H-he’s handsome.” She held her hands up in defense causing Sakura and I to laugh. “At least we don’t have to hear about Sakura being hung up on Sasuke anymore.”

This was true. Over the summer, Sakura and Sasuke hooked up, but when Sasuke left her to the curb she had grown bitter and over her crush on him. Sasuke was a huge player and it was known by everyone. I couldn’t stand the guy. He was arrogant and rude and an all-around dick.

“He can have any whore he wants. Maybe they’ll stroke his big fat ego.” Sakura crossed her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes. As her friend it was good to see her finally over the guy. He had always been a jerk to her, and she continued to have feelings for her.

“Aw, don’t be mean Sakura.” The voice sent a chill down my spine. I spun around to come face to face with Sasuke Uchiha himself with his signature smirk on his face. “That hurts my feelings.”

“Well I don’t give two shits.” Sakura growled at him before turning away from the boy. He stared down at me with an intense gaze that I tried to return. He had this aura about him. It was almost scary.

“Akita.” He spoke in a low drawl. I gritted my teeth and turned away from him.

“Sasuke.” I spat back. I crossed my arms just as Sakura had done and tried to ignore him.

He chuckled darkly before muttering a small hello to Hinata which she returned before leaving us alone. I felt my blood begin to cool down once he was out of site.

“If he would just stay the hell away from us, that would be great.” I muttered. Sakura mumbled a small ‘yeah’.

We talked some more about our classes and found out that we were in the same first class together. We mad our way through the college before going to our class and taking a seat. The class was soon starting to fill up. I noticed Naruto had come in and he went and took the seat next to Hinata. It was cute to see the two of them interact. If only they would just admit their feelings for each other.

I continued to look around the room and saw that Gaara was there, Choji, and Kiba were all in the same class as us. It was refreshing to know their familiar faces. I noticed that Ino had come in with her boyfriend Sai as well. They were cute together, but anyone who knew Ino, knew that she only got together with him at first because he looked like Sasuke in a way.

The movement on the chair beside me and someone sitting down pulled me away from my thoughts. I was absolutely horrified when I came face to face with Sasuke for the second time that day.

“I hope you weren’t saving this seat for anyone.” He smirked at my angry expression.

“Go sit next to Naruto.” I growled.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I want to sit next to you.” His response was something that I wasn’t expecting. I half expected to just say because and I also half expected him to say some crude comment.

“Well I don’t want to sit next to you.” I turned away from him and faced the front of the room. The professor was just starting class. I pulled out my pen and my notes and got ready to pay attention to the class.

I was glad that Sasuke had yet to bother be during the class. He had continued to take notes of his own. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

“When did you grow boobs and a nice ass?” I froze. Who the hell was he to ask me such a question? I wanted to punch him to fucking hard that it would break my wrist. But this was my first day of college and I couldn’t make a scene. Collecting myself, I turned towards Sasuke and smiled at him through hooded eyes.

“You know, Sasuke, I can’t help imagining how much better the world would be if your dad had just pulled out.” I spat out with in a sickly-sweet tone. I turned back to my notes and listened to him chuckle.

“My old man doesn’t seem to be good at that sort of thing, but if you want, you can come back to my house and I’ll show you just how good I am at it.” There was no collecting myself this time. I froze and clenched my pen so hard that I was sure it was going to break. I refused to look at him. I knew that he would have a smirk on his face. That stupid smirk that I hated. That smirk that I wanted to slap right off of his face. “Just say the word baby and I’ll take you right here.”

I gasped at his words causing everyone to look back at me. I felt my face grow hot as Sasuke laughed next to me. The professor gave me a warning look before continuing the rest of class. Once it was over, I practically ran as far as I could away from Sasuke Uchiha, hoping that I didn’t have any more classes with him.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Walking into the shared apartment that he had with Naruto, Sasuke placed his bag down in his room and went to turn on the PlayStation. He knew that Naruto would be here soon so he put in the Mortal Combat game and sat down waiting. He hopped on Instagram and looked through all the girls and Instagram models that he was following. They were hot, but as soon as Sasuke saw Akita this morning, it was like these girls couldn’t do it for him anymore.

Even though the two fought like cats and dogs, Sasuke couldn’t deny that Akita had grown curvy and it just made her sexier with her attitude. Sasuke licked his lips thinking of the way she gasped just at what he had said to her during class this morning.

“Fuck.” Sasuke grumbled. He would have to have her. One way or another, he was going to get with Akita Suzume.

The front door opening pulled Sasuke back to reality, Naruto walked through the door and instantly jumped on the couch next to Sasuke.

“Hey teme.” Naruto beamed his big smile at the brooding boy next to him before picking up his controller. “I got to talk with Hinata for a while after class.”

Naruto had a big crush on Hinata, and Sasuke would have to hear about it all the time. It was annoying most of the time, but he honestly just wanted his friend to get laid. Sasuke thought that if Naruto finally had sex then he woulnd’t be so energetic all the time. Or maybe it was the other way around. Sasuke shuddered at the thought of a more energetic Naruto.

“Is she letting you hit it?” Sasuke asked bluntly, starting the game. He didn’t have to look at Naruto to know that he was blushing almost as bad as Akita was that morning.

“N-no. We were just talking.” Naruto defended himself. “What did you say to Akita to make her so embarrassed.”

Sasuke smirked at the memory of Akita’s face red and her mouth open with a gasp falling from her lips. He wanted to make her make that sound again and again.

“I told her that I’d fuck her right then and there, all she had to do was ask.” Sasuke shrugged, continuing to play the game.

“You have serious issues.” Naruto shook his head, turning his attention back to the game.

“You’re the one who won’t tell Hinata how you feel.” Sasuke scoffed.

“You’re the one who’s got the hots for Akita.” Naruto chuckled with a shit-eating grin on his face. This was something that Sasuke couldn’t deny.

“Well over the summer, her boobs grew 2 sizes bigger and her ass got bigger. She’s fucking hot.” Sasuke muttered. He let out a small cheer as he defeated Naruto in the first round.

“Asshole. I think you need to finally go on a date with a girl.” Naruto mused as the second round started. Sasuke snorted out a laugh.

“I don’t date. I fuck girls and go on with my life.” Sasuke grimaced at the thought. He wasn’t exactly proud of doing what he did, but he was just that type of person. He had issues of his own that stemmed from always being compared to his brother and why he couldn’t be more like Itachi. In the long run, he did shit like this just to piss his parents off.

“Maybe Akita will be the one to finally turn your out straight.” Naruto said, defeating Sasuke this time around. Sasuke ignored him and hurriedly started the next match.

The next couple hours consisted of Naruto and Sasuke going back and forth on who was winning the game. Sasuke had won just as many as Naruto did, so after the last fight, Sasuke decided he had had enough. He went to his room and opened his phone up on Instagram again. He searched Akita’s name and saw that she was private. Cursing, Sasuke went back and forth on whether he should request to follow her or not. Knowing that she would most likely reject it, he put the phone down.

Tomorrow he would have class again and he would get to see Akita again. He smirked at the thought of making her all flustered again. He was looking forward to this class.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

The semester had been going on for a few weeks, and it was going pretty well. If you counted that I had to sit next to Sasuke 3 times a week and listen to his vulgar words good, then yeah, it was good.

I was just walking out of said class when I was stopped by Hinata and Sakura in the courtyard on our way out.

“So, we’re going to the fair tonight while it’s still open with a few friends, you in?” Sakura asked excitedly. The fair did seem like fun. I hadn’t been in a while and I was going to be having fun with my friends.

“Of course, I want to come!” I agreed.

“Good! Just come over to my house after you get ready and everything and I’ll drive us.” Sakura said. I nodded and made my way over to my car.

I noticed the spiky black hair on the other side of the parking lot and couldn’t help but stare. Sasuke had grown too over the summer. This was the first time that I had really gotten to look at him. His jawline was chiseled, and it was obvious that he had muscles. I couldn’t deny that he was good looking. But what was such a turn off was that he was such a pig.

I guess I was staring too long because his eyes turned up to meet mine and his signature smirk was plastered on his face. Embarrassed that I had been caught, I turned away, got in my car, and drove away. I didn’t want to give him anymore reason to ‘flirt’ with me.

I quickly went home to get dressed before making my way to Sakura’s house. Her parents were paying for her to live in an apartment, so it was nice. I was paying for my own but it’s how life goes. Some people are born richer than others. When I got there, Hinata was there and Sakura was doing her makeup.

“Akita, doesn’t she look pretty?” Sakura asked when I walked through door. I laughed at Hinata’s defeated expression. Sakura must have forced her to do this.

“Yes, I think Naruto won’t be able to take his hands off you.” I winked at her, causing her to giggle and blush.

“Don’t act like you haven’t caught anyone’s eyes either, Akita.” Sakura teased.

“He can try all he wants to; I want nothing to do with that.” I grimaced at the thought of Sasuke.

“We’ll see about that.” Sakura winked at me. I fake gagged causing her to laugh.

We hung around a while longer before the 3 of us piled into Sakura’s car and made our way to the fair. When we got there, it seemed as if the whole town of Konoha was there. It was busy and packed.

When we got in, we all got our wristbands to ride all the rides and when we were done, we noticed that Naruto had gotten there and he was there with Gaara and sadly Sasuke.

Sakura ran up to Gaara which surprised me. I hadn’t known that they were talking much, and Naruto easily made his way up to Hinata. He seemed absolutely mesmerized by her and it was adorable.

“Akita.” Sasuke said in a low voice standing in front of me. He towered over me with a grin on his face. My eyes went back and forth between the two couples and I realized that I would be with Sasuke the whole night.

“Sasuke.” I replied coldly. Maybe I shouldn’t have come to this stupid fair.

“Guys, let’s go ride the scrambler!” Naruto yelled, grabbing Hinata by the hand and pulling her towards the ride. Giggling Sakura pulled on Gaaras hand, and I could see a small smile on his usually stoic features.

Not bothering to look at Sasuke, I chased after the two couples to get in line. This ride was always fun no matter what. We chatted in line and talked about all the other rides we were going to go on, then finally we were getting on the ride. At this point I noticed that I would be riding with Sasuke because he was the only one who didn’t have a girl with him. I grimaced at the thought but slid into the spot next to him.

“You can hold onto me if you get scared.” Sasuke purred into my ear causing me to jump. I pushed myself to the other end of the seat, far away from him.

“If you touch me, I’ll kill you.” I tried to ignore him the best that I could while on the ride, but the gravity was pulling me into him. I didn’t want to waste my fun by being afraid to touch him, so I went and just let go and fell into him.

I laughed as we spun around, the feeling of Sasukes body against mine was warm. He was warm. When we got off the ride, he helped me down and we continued on with the rest of the group. This was what happened with every ride afterwards.

Towards the end of the night, I didn’t care if Sasuke and I were ride partners. He was actually fun. He knew how to have a good time. He even bought me my ice cream cone. This was a side of Sasuke that I hadn’t seen.

The Fair was getting close to closing and we were just about to get on the Ferris Wheel. It was decided that Hinata and Naruto would go by themselves and that Gaara and Sakura would go by themselves. That left Sasuke and I by ourselves. I sat on one end of the carriage while he sat on the other. I stared at the lights of the fair with a smile on my face.

“It’s so pretty.” I mused. I looked over at Sasuke and he was staring at me. “What.”

“You look amazing right now.” He confessed. I couldn’t help the blush that was creeping up on my face.

“You’re gonna have to try harder than that if you’re trying to get in my pants.” I smirked at the dark-haired boy across from me. With a grin, he slid over closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

“Does that mean that I actually can?” He whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver.

“In your dreams.” I snorted.

“It has been since the semester started.” He mumbled, leaning towards me, placing his lips almost against my neck.

“Look, I don’t do quick fucks.” I said pushing him away. His eyes met mine and I could see the lust behind them. “You may have been sweet to me tonight but I’m not just going to let you have sex with me.”

“I don’t do this with girls.” He started. “I don’t pine after them for months because they normally already want me. I also don’t do nice things and buy things for them. And I especially don’t try and win them a damn teddy bear at the fair. I don’t want you to be some quick fuck either, Akita. But, I’m also not going to sit here and say that I don’t want to fuck you.”

I stared at him in utter shock. Sasuke Uchiha was admitting to me that he didn’t just want to use me for his personal gain. His dark eyes bore into my own with a soft gaze. Before I knew it, I smashed our lips together. The kiss was full of heat and passion and something else that I couldn’t quite figure out. He bit my bottom lip causing me to gasp and slid his tongue in my mouth. God even with just his mouth he knew what he was doing.

The Ferris Wheel started moving again causing me to pull away from Sasuke. My breathing was heavy as I stared back at him.

“I want you.” He whispered in a low husky voice. I could feel the wetness seeping out onto my panties. I simply nodded too awestruck to know what was going on.

Once we were off the Ferris Wheel Sasuke grabbed my hand and pulled me to where the rest of our group was. Sakura stood off to the side with a knowing smirk. I’m sure there was a blush still on my face.

“Hey dobe, I need you to catch a ride with Sakura and Hinata.” Sasuke said. He didn’t wait for a reply before pulling me along towards the exit of the fair and to where the cars were parked. I could just imagine the thoughts the two of them were having at this moment.

My mind was in a haze as I was pulled towards Sasukes car. Was I really going to do this? Was I going to have sex with Sasuke Uchiha? Yes, yes I was.

Once we were at his car, he fumbled with the keys for a moment before climbing in the backseat and pulling me in with him.

“You’re so romantic Sasuke.” I jested at him. He growled something that I was sure was “shut up” before attaching his lips to mine. He worked with a ferocious speed, pulling my clothes off while kissing me intently.

Pulling my bra off, he played with one of my nipples, causing me to gasp. Once again his tongue was in my mouth exploring everything he could. I moaned out at the sensation he was causing on my nipple. He detached his mouth from my own, and latched onto my nipple that wasn’t being played with by his fingers. I squealed at the sensation, gripping onto his hair tightly.

“S-Sasuke!” I cried out when he bit my nipple. I pulled harder on his hair making him groan. He pulled away from my breasts and looked up at me with swollen lips.

“I love the way you say my name.” a devilish smirk was on his face as he started to tug on my pants. In such a small space, I helped him out, I was completely naked for a completely clothed Sasuke to see. He sat back and stared at my body, running a hand over my curves.

“Do you intend to only make me say your name once?” I teased. His smirk appeared on his face as he laid me down on the back seat and hovered over me. He touched me ever so softly, causing me to shiver.

“No baby, I intend to make sure my name will be the only name to _ever_ come out of that pretty little mouth of yours.” He ran a thumb over my swollen lips. “Got that?”

I nodded, entranced by his words. I watched as he slowly went lower and lower down my body, leaving kisses hear and there. He hooked my legs over his shoulder and began to press kisses to the inside of my thigh. He was inching closer to my clit before he passed right over it and began kissing my other thigh. I let out an exasperated gasp as he had done this 3 times now.

“Do you need something baby?” He cooed up at me. I stared back at him and nodded. “Use your words.”

“Yes, Sasuke. I need _you_.” I pleaded.

“I’m right here.” He chuckled darkly placing a soft kiss right above my clit.

“You know what I mean.” I gasped.

“No, I don’t think I do.” I glared at him. He pressed his lips softly against his clit. Not fully touching it and driving me mad. I bucked my hips up at him only for him to pull his head back with a triumphant grin on his face. “Come on pretty girl, tell me what you want.”

“Sasuke.” I moaned. “I want you to fucking ravage my pussy. Make me cum with your tongue.”

With that, he attached his mouth to my heat in a hungry manner. His tongue ran through my folds in a way I was sure only an expert knew how. He was biting my clit and pumping his tongue inside me. I was moaning so loud by this point.

“Oh fuck, Sasuke!” I whined as he bit my clit once more. He chuckled against me making me squirm. He was so fucking good at this.

Without my knowledge he added two fingers inside me, making me gasp again. He pumped them in and out of me as he continued to flick my clit with his tongue. I could tell I was getting close as the coil in my stomach started to tighten.

“I’m getting close.” I whined. He didn’t slow down for a second, he did exactly what I had told him too. He ravaged my pussy and made sure that I was taken care of. The coil was almost unbearable now. With a final flick of his tongue, it was over. “Sasuke!”

He continued to ride me through my orgasm as I whimpered and shook beneath him. Softly, he pulled away from my clit and brought his fingers from my cunt to his mouth. It was mesmerizing to watch as he sucked his fingers clean.

“You taste just as good as I thought you would.” His eyes were hooded as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips. I could tase the salty yet sweetness of my cum on his mouth. It made me moan. “You’re so responsive baby.”

I mewled in response as he pulled away. Smirking down at me, he threw his shirt off and then went and unbuttoned his pants. I sat up grabbing at his pants causing a look of shock to pass across his features.

“Can’t I return the favor?” I whispered seductively. With a grin, Sasuke nodded and sat back in the seat. Taking hold of his pants, I pulled them down along with his boxers. His cock sprung free, sticking straight up. It was red and leaking precum. With a small smile, I licked a long stripe straight up on his cock. He hissed in pleasure taking a handful of my hair and holding my head in place.

I bobbed my head up and down, drinking in Sasukes moans of pleasure. I took my teeth and ran it along his shaft and went back down slobbering all over it. I flicked my tongue over his tip and took my free hand to massage his balls.

“How the fuck are you so good at this.” I pulled my mouth away from his shift with a pop and came eye level with him. I straddled his lap and kissed him hard on the mouth. I pulled at his hair making him groan into the kiss.

“I’m full of surprises.” I murmured, trailing kisses to his ear until I bit down slightly on his ear lobe. He let out a groan, throwing his head back.

“I’m fuck you so hard.” He moaned out. I giggled rubbing my unclothed cunt on his shaft. I slid right along it since I still had my own cum leaking out of me.

“Mmm, please?” I looked up at Sasuke innocently. Without warning, Sasuke threw me over the center console so my ass was facing him. I felt his hand run over my ass before he slapped harshly. I cried out at the contact. It stung at first but once he did it again, the pain turned into pleasure. He spanked me a total of 5 times on each side and I’m sure my ass was bright red.

I felt him lean over me and press kisses along my neck. As he did this, he shoved two fingers inside me, making sure that I was ready for him. He trailed his kisses all the way down my back, and ghosted softly over my ass. With his free hand, he rubbed it again, before pulling his hand away from me all the way. I whined at the loss of contact and tried to shove my ass back to get any sort of contact.

“You want me to fuck you?” He growled into the darkness of the car.

“Yes, Sasuke!” I mewled out. I wiggled my ass, trying to entice him and make him hurry up. I was only met with a sinister chuckle.

“You want my cock bad, don’t you baby?” I could hear the smirk in his voice.

“God do I want your cock!” I whined. “I want you to fuck me hard and fast. Make me yours Sasuke!”

I heard the sound of foil crinkling, and then I remembered protection. I was actually going to fuck this man and forget about being protected. Thank God Sasuke actually thought about those things.

“You ready baby?” I didn’t even get a chance to respond before he slammed his cock into me with such a force that it knocked the breath out of me. He was moving at an almost inhuman speed with the way he was fucking me.

“O-oh, S-Sasuke, YES!” I screamed out. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked it back, I cringed at the pain but the way he was fucking me just felt so good that it overpowered any pain that I was feeling.

The sound of skin slapping and me moaning filled the air. Sasuke had grunted here and there. I could only imagine how fucking hot he looked with a determined look on his face. Determined to mark my pussy as his and determined to fuck me better than anyone ever has. Steam was building up in the car and I could feel sweat dripping down my body.

“You like the way I fuck you?” Sasuke grunted, snapping his hips even harder. I felt like I was going to cum again. He was so good at this it wasn’t fair.

“I fucking love it!” I cried out. I could feel my orgasm beginning to grow, but Sasuke showed no sign of slowing down. The stamina this man had. “S-sasuke, I’m close.”

“No.” He grunted out. “You’re gonna wait until I tell you to cum. I want you to cum with me, I want to feel your pussy clench around me as I cum in you.”

He started fucking me even faster now. Tears were in my eyes. How was I ever going to hold in my orgasm at this rate. It was building up fast and I wasn’t sure if I would be able to hold it in.

“Please let me cum! I want to cum so bad please!” I screamed out. His hand came in contact with my ass again causing me to yelp in pain. This one was much harder than the other times he had spanked me.

“Say my name.” He grunted. I could feel his thrusts starting to get sloppier. Yes! He was close, I could cum soon!

“Sasuke!” I whined out.

“Louder!”

“Sasuke!!!” I yelled out, throwing my head back in pleasure.

“You’re mine. My name is the only name allowed to come out of that mouth. I’m the only one that gets to fuck you like this. I’m the only one that can make you cum. That’s what you want don’t you? You want to cum?” His voice was dark and sinister.

“Yes! Sasuke I want to cum so bad!” I was crying now! It was too much I was so close; I wasn’t going to hold out if he told me now.

“Cum for me, pretty girl.” I came hard with a cry of Sasukes name. His thrusts came to a halt as he stilled inside me. He let out a long throaty groan as he came. He thrusted a few more times, to ride out the orgasm before pulling out and sitting back in the seat.

Plopping down next to him, I laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. We were both breathing hard and were still practically naked. I looked up at Sasuke to see that he was already looking down at me. His eyes were soft now as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

“That was amazing.” I huffed. Sasuke chuckled, nodding.

“That’s the best I’ve ever had.” He admitted. We sat in silence a while more to fully regain our breath.

“I feel so sticky. I laughed. The fog on the window made me laugh. I was hoping that no children were in the parking lot during our liaison because I know I wasn’t quiet and I’m sure that the car was shaking like crazy. I reached for my phone and saw that I had missed texts from Hinata and Sakura asking if Sasuke and I had sex. Rolling my eyes, I looked over at Sasuke who had his phone in had as well. “So, what now?”

Sasuke looked away from his phone and gave me a devilish grin. “You come home with me and we continue this.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I woke up to someone snoring in my ear. The events from last night came flooding back and I blushed. Sasuke and I had gone all the way to round 3 last night. After shower sex, we were laying in his bed and he decided that he wanted to have sex again. I really wanted to know how this man got his energy. Smiling fondly at the memories, I got op out of the bed and picked my panties up off the floor and threw one of Sasukes T-shirts on and made my way to see if he had anything to eat in this place.

Padding my way through the apartment, I realized just how plain this place was. It was a total college guys bachelors’ pad. I laughed to myself at the thought. Once in the kitchen, I noticed that there was a coffee pot and smiled to myself before looking through the cabinets before finding the coffee.

I made myself a cup and stood at the island, drinking my coffee and scrolling through my phone. I answered Hinata’s and Sakura’s texts saying that I would explain everything to them when I saw them next.

The opening of a door caught my attention, I expected Sasuke to walk out and come join me but I was totally caught off guard when Hinata and Naruto walked into the kitchen. Hinata was wearing her clothes from last night and her hair looked a little disheveled and Naruto just looked tired.

Suddenly realizing that I wasn’t wearing much clothes, I started to blush.

“This is the quietest I’ve heard it since the two of you got home.” Naruto scowled, pouring two cups of coffee.

“I-I didn’t know you lived with him.” I stuttered. Naruto handed the cup to Hinata and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“I didn’t know that you two could go that long.” He responded.

“Naruto leave her alone.” Hinata defended me.

“I’m sorry.” I murmured, quickly making my way back to Sasukes room. He was just sitting up when I went in there. I put the cup of coffee down on the bedside table and sat down next to him.

“Did you go out into the kitchen dressed like that?” Sasuke asked, his eyes trained on my body. I blushed and nodded my head. “I take it Naruto saw you?”

“Naruto and Hinata.” I corrected.

“Finally.” Sasuke mumbled before grabbing my cup of coffee off the side table and took a sip of it. “Those two have had feelings for each other for the longest time.”

“You got that right.” I giggled getting up. I turned around and stretched, noticing that Sasukes shirt had ridden up. I felt a sharp smack against my ass that made me gasp. I quickly whipped around to glare at Sasuke.

“You’re mine, I can do that stuff.” He smirked at me. Rolling my eyes, I made my way towards the bathroom, stopping to give him a sultry look.

“Come get what’s yours then.” I winked at him and then turned back to go to the bathroom. I heard him shuffling to get out of the bed and come after me.

I guess I could get used to being his.


	2. Part 2

After getting out of the shower, I dressed in the clothes that I had worn from the night before. I made sure to text Sakura and asked if she could pick me up and take me back to my car. Sasuke was behind me, getting dressed himself in some loose-fitting shorts and a regular T-shirt. I watched him in awe as he got dressed.

“What?” He asked smiling over at me. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my own around his neck.

“I like to look at you.” I smiled back up at him. I leaned up and pressed a small kiss to his lips. He tried to deepen the kiss, but the vibration of my phone indicated that Sakura was here. “I’d like to stay but Sakura’s here.”

“Let her wait.” He nuzzled into my neck, tickling me. I giggled at the contact before playfully pushed him away. I walked out of his room with Sasuke trailing behind me. I stopped at the door and looked at him one more time.

“Bye,” I said softly. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine in one last chaste kiss, and pulled away with a smile

“Bye.” He murmured.

I had to force myself to walk out the door. I wanted nothing more than to stay there with him all day. I walked outside and saw Sakuras car right outside the apartment. I hopped into the passenger seat and Sakura started to drive away.

“So how was everything?” Sakura asked with a wiggle of her eyebrow. I felt the blush creep up on my face and I groaned.

“It was amazing!” I gushed. “His fingers had like a mind of their own, and his tongue was fucking relentless. I don’t even know how he has the energy to have sex 4 times in 12 hours.”

“4 times?” Sakura gasped. I nodded at her. “Wow. You must be tired.”

“You would think. But I actually had a lot of energy.” I laughed causing Sakura to laugh. “So what about you and Gaara?”

This time it was her turn to blush. I hoped she knew I wouldn’t let that go. She was all over Gaara last night, and the normally stoic redhead was entranced by the pinkette that was sitting right next to me.

“We’ve had a few classes together to we’ve talked here and there,” Sakura said thoughtfully.

“If you just want to keep it at, ‘talked here and there’ that’s fine. But why did I have to tell you everything about me?” I joked with her.

“Because I’m the only one who didn’t get laid last night and I’m jealous.” She admitted.

We talked some more about the things that happened at the fair and how Hinata and Naruto finally got together. Before I knew it, I was thanking Sakura for the ride and I slipped into my car and drove back to my house.

Once there, I changed into a different pair of clothes, grabbed a bowl of cereal, and turned on the TV. I intended to spend the day doing absolutely nothing. After I finished a movie, my phone started to buzz. I picked it up and saw a number that I didn’t recognize.

“Hello?” I said answering the phone apprehensively.

“Hey, baby.” I smiled instantly recognizing the voice.

“Sasuke.” I blushed.

“I miss you.” He said bluntly.

“Do you now?” I asked, getting up from my seat on the couch, pacing around the apartment.

“Yes, now come back to me.” He said. I giggled at his words, shaking my head.

“You just saw me a couple of hours ago,” I replied, twirling a piece of hair between my fingers.

“So?” He deadpanned. “Come back.”

“I think we scarred Naruto enough, Sasuke. Why don’t you come over here?” I suggested.

“Send me your address and I will.” Gleefully, I sent Sasuke my address.

“I’ll see you soon.” I giggled before hanging up and making my way to the bathroom to make sure that I looked okay.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sasuke took the phone away from his ear and inspected the address that Akita had just sent him. It was only a 15-minute drive, not too far from her which he was glad about. Getting up, he fixed his hair, pocketed his phone and his phone charger, and made his way to the front door.

“Hey, dobe I’m heading out,” Sasuke said to Naruto who was sitting on the couch playing video games.

“Where are you going?” Naruto asked, not looking away from the screen.

“Akitas,” Sasuke answered.

“Weren’t you just with her?” Naruto asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde.

“Yes, but I want to see her again.” He huffed taking ahold of the door handle.

“You better know what you’re gonna say then,” Naruto said nonchalantly.

Say to what? What was he talking about? He was just going to Akita's house to see her. He didn’t have to say anything to anyone. Unless for some reason his parents were coming for a visit. If they were, he was in for a long fucking waste of time that he didn’t want or need.

“Say to who?” Sasuke asked. Naruto paused the game and looked at him like, ‘seriously?’

“To Akita.” Naruto scoffed. “You’re spending a lot of time with her. She’s going to ask you if you two are together. Or what you too are, or if there’s a future for the two of you. She’ll ask, don’t worry. Hinata asked me the same thing.”

Sasuke shook his head ignoring what the blonde had to say. Akita wasn’t like other girls. She wouldn’t ask that sort of thing. Sasuke was sure of it. Ignoring Naruto, Sasuke just walked out the door and made his way to his car. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t excited about seeing Akita again.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

30 minutes after my call with Sasuke, a knock at my door came. I had to keep myself from running to open the door, to make it seem that I wasn’t overly excited. When I opened the door, Sasuke stood there with his messy hair wearing casual clothes. Still, he was good looking.

“Don’t you look cute.” Sasuke smiled down at me. “Are you gonna invite me in?”

“Oh, oh, yeah come in!” I stepped aside and let him walk in. He left his shoes and looked around the apartment. “It’s not much.”

“No, I like it.” He turned around and captured me in his arms, keeping me in place. “But not as much as I like you.”

I giggled, breaking his hold on me and pulled him towards the couch. We sat down and I curled up into his side as he put his arms around me.

“I was thinking that we could just watch movies. Maybe make out a little.” I mused, tracing my fingers across Sasuke's chest. A chuckle rumbled through his body. He placed a finger under my chin pulling my face to his.

“We can do whatever you want, pretty girl.” He kissed me softly on the lips. His lips were nice and they tasted of ramen. Knowing that two guys lived in together, I was sure that ramen was an important part of their diet.

“I want to cuddle with you and kiss you and keep you here forever,” I mumbled against his lips. Sasuke laughed, tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

“Nothing is taking me away from you anytime soon baby.” He smirked and leaned down for another kiss.

For the rest of the weekend, Sasuke and I bounced back and forth between the couch and the bed. We watched every single movie I could think of and had sex more times than I could count on one hand. For the most part, Sasuke was sweet and caring during our time together. He would kiss me softly any chance that he could get, and just hold me in his arms. Knowing the Sasuke Uchiha that he was just a short 2 months ago, this was surprising. I wasn’t sure that Sasuke was even capable of this sort of thing.

One of the highlights of the weekend was when he went to get food. Sasuke had said that I could turn on the radio, which was a bad idea on his part because I sang at the to every single song and made sure the radio was turned up. It didn’t seem to bother him much thought. He kept a smile on his face and gave me sideways glances from the driver’s side.

One thing about Sasuke is that I realized that he always needed to have a hand on me. In some way, he had to be touching me. It always ranged from different parts of his body. Whether it was his lips or it was his hands.

The last night, Sunday night was the most passionate night. Sasuke held me close and looked me in the eyes as we had sex. It felt so raw and so real. It was even better than the other times we had done it. I could feel the emotion coming from him as he thrust into me, as he kissed me with passion that I didn’t know was possible. As he came and whispered soft words of praise in my ear.

I fell asleep in his arms that night. I had his shirt on while he just had his boxers on. He held me close the entire night like he was afraid to let me go. That night was the best that I had ever slept. I felt safe in Sasuke's arms. Like nothing could hurt me.

“Wake up baby.” Sasuke's voice was husky due to him just waking up. I groaned, turning away from the sound of his voice. I didn’t want to get up yet. “Baby?”

“Hmm?” I groaned. I squinted, looking up at Sasuke. He was smiling down at me. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I smiled, closing my eyes again.

“Baby, wake up,” Sasuke said again. This time it wasn’t as sweet. I huffed and opened my eyes fully to look at him. “I have to go home.”

“No, you’re going to stay here with me.” I stretched my arms up and wrapped them around his neck. I went to pull him down but he was stronger than me and didn’t budge.

“We have class in a couple of hours, and I have to go and get ready.” Mumbling a fine, I unraveled my arms from him and watched as he got up, looking for his clothes shorts. I admired the way his butt looked in those underwear. It was nice to look at. When he finally found his shorts and pulled them on, he stood in front of me expectantly. “I need my shirt back.”

Smirking, I gripped the bottom of the shirt and threw it over my head, leaving my body bare besides my underwear. Sasuke smirked down at my body and took the shirt from my hands.

“This could all be yours if you stayed.” I grinned at him. With a shake of his head, he put the shirt over his head as I grabbed a bra and shirt to put on.

“A very tempting offer.” He mused. I giggled, pulling some clothes on while Sasuke waited on my bed. I went and sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

“Sasuke?” I asked.

“Yes, baby?” He nuzzled his face into my neck.

“What are we?” I chewed on my bottom lip as I asked the question. I didn’t want to scare him with the question.

“What do you mean?” He asked pulling away.

“Like, are we together? As in a couple?” I watched his expression stay confused before he answered me.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh, ok,” I mumbled. Sasuke didn’t seem to notice my disappointment and kissed me cheek softly on the cheek. I got up off of him and gave him a soft, fake, smile. “Come on, we don’t want to be late.”

Nodding, Sasuke and I walked to the front door and shared one more kiss before he left. Maybe this was just a weekend that would be forgotten. I sighed before finishing getting ready. It made me sad that Sasuke didn’t show interest in being with me, especially after everything that had happened these past couple days. Deciding not to dwell too much on it, pushed the thoughts of Sasuke out of my mind, and got ready to be in school mode.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Once I was in class, I made sure to avoid Sasuke at all costs. I made sure to sit between Sakura and Hinata so I wouldn’t have to worry about him. I tried not to watch as he came in confused as to why I was in a different seat. He ended up sitting next to Naruto for that class. I couldn’t help but notice that he was glancing at me here and there throughout the class.

Once It was over, I walked away from the class without even stopping to talk to Sasuke. Hinata and Sakura gave me confused looks as they walked with me around to our next classes. I didn’t have Sasuke in any of my next classes, but when I saw him in the halls, he kept giving me confused looks. I refused to look at him and kept walking.

When the school day was finally over, Hinata, Sakura, and I were all around my car talking.

“So, what changed with you and Sasuke?” Sakura asked.

“Well, we spent the rest of the weekend together, and then this morning, I asked him if we were together, he said he didn’t know.” I sighed, thinking back to how disappointing this morning was.

“How could he not know if he wanted to be with you or not? Especially if you just spent all weekend together?” Hinata asked, trying to piece everything together.

“I’m just as lost as you two are.” I rubbed my face trying not to look so distraught about the whole thing.

“Why don’t you come over to my house tonight girl? We can do face masks and watch ridiculous tv shows.” Sakura put her hand on my shoulder and smiled.

“Thank you, Sakura but I have some laundry to do, so I’m going to go ahead and do that.” I smiled back at her.

“Ok, just know that we’re here for you.” They both hugged me before walking to their respective cars. Just as I was about to get in the car, Someone’s voice caught me off guard.

“Akita? Why have you been avoiding me?” I turned around to see Sasuke standing before me. He had that confused look on his face like he did earlier this morning.

“I haven’t been avoiding you. I’ve just been busy.” I shrugged my shoulders.

“Oh, well can I come over tonight?” He asked.

“I’m going to Sakura’s house tonight. But I’ll text you when I get home, ok?” He nodded at me and I smiled getting into my car and drove away.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sasuke sat on the couch of his apartment, totally dumbfounded by what had happened during the day. Things were fine between the two of them this morning. The weekend had gone amazing. There was nothing wrong that he could think of.

Did she not want to be seen with him in public? Was she just using him to get a quick fuck? A flurry of thoughts were running through Sasuke's head as he tried to figure out what exactly went wrong to make Akita so angry with him.

“Sasuke, you good?” Naruto questioned, pulling Sasuke from his thoughts. “You thinking about Akita?”

“Yeah. She’s been ignoring me all day and I don’t know why.” He sat thinking hard thinking about everything that had happened.

“Did you flirt with another girl?” Naruto asked stuffing his face with any and every food that they had in the pantry.

“no. I haven’t talked to any girls since the beginning of the semester.” It was hard for Sasuke to figure out what exactly he had done wrong.

“Did she ask you what your status was?” Naruto asked pointedly. Sasuke gave him a confused look.

“Our status?” He thought about it. Akita hadn’t mentioned anything about no status.

“If you two were together,” Naruto explained. That’s when it hit him. Akita had asked him that this morning. Naruto read the look on his friend's face and groaned out loud. “Did you say something stupid?”

“I said that I didn’t know it we were together. Like it was just another question.” Naruto groaned audibly again.

“Do you want to be with this girl?” He asked.

“Yes, of course,” Sasuke replied.

“Then get your ass in your car, drive to her house and tell her that. She’s upset that you didn’t say it this morning. Girls like the confirmation that you two are together.” Naruto explained. To Sasuke, it made no sense.

“I call her baby and spent the entire weekend with her. Shouldn’t already know that I want to be with her?” Sasuke asked. To him, it made perfect sense that way.

“Girls are different. What we think would be obvious, is not obvious to them, no go go go.” Naruto started shoving Sasuke towards the door, his car keys in hand.

“She’s at Sakuras house!” Sasuke said, trying to get Naruto to let go of him.

“Doesn’t matter. Go wait for her. It’s more romantic.” Naruto shoved Sasuke out the door. Sasuke sighed and made his way to his car to make the short drive to Akita's house.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I was simply folding laundry and thinking about the day I had. Was I thinking too much into this situation? Sasuke and I had had a great weekend, but why was did he say what he did this morning? Did he not want to be with me? I threw my hands up in frustration.

“Why are guys so fucking hard to understand.” I groaned putting my laundry away. A knock at my door startled me as I made my way to the door. I opened it to see Sasuke standing on my porch and he looked annoyed.

“Why did you lie to me?” He asked. I stared at him not saying anything. “You said you were going to Sakuras house.”

“I was going to. But I decided to stay home.” I responded, I stepped to the side and let him in. I softly closed the door behind him.

“Want to tell me the real reason why you’ve been ignoring me?” He asked.

“I already told you Sasuke, I wasn’t ignoring you. I was just busy.” I sighed, going to walk past him but he caught my arm. I glared up at his dark eyes. “Let go.”

“You’re upset with me. Because of this morning.” He said bluntly. I stared at him surprised that he had figured out. “Because I said that I didn’t know If we were together.”

I didn’t say anything, just softened my gaze on him. Sasuke took his free hand and wrapped it around my waist pulling me closer. I practically melted into his touch, resting my head on his chest. He stroked my hair and kissed my head.

“I just want to clarify that I’ve never felt the way I feel for you with any other girl. I’ve never dated a girl that meant a lot to me like you do. This is a whole different ball game for me. I’m used to just a quick fuck and that’s it. However, I don’t want to just do that with you. I want more with you and I think that you want more with me as well.” I kept my head on his chest smiling at his words.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you today.” I buried my face in his shirt, hugging him closer to me. “I just didn’t want to be known as another girl you fucked. If it was just going to be that and that only, I wanted to keep it at that. But you’re right. I want more with you. More than I ever thought I would with you. You mean a lot to me, Sasuke Uchiha.”

“I don’t want you to ever think that you’re just some fling. I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to take you on dates and sing too loud to songs on the radio, I want to stay in with you and watch movies with you. I want all that you are.” I looked up at him and smiled before kissing him on the lips hard. Our lips moved in unison creating a nice rhythm. It wasn’t heated, but he held me close and kissed me with a fiery passion.

“I’m yours, Sasuke.” I breathed out as we pulled away from the kiss.

“Good. I was hoping I hadn’t just said all that for you to tell me no.” I laughed at his comment.

“Maybe I should have just to mess with you.” I giggled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and kissed me on the nose.

“Now that we got that out of the way. I think I need to show you what happens when you ignore me.” The devilish glint in his eyes was apparent as he led me to my bedroom. This man would be the death of me. But that’s ok because I’m his and he’s mine.


End file.
